Pillowtalk
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Jellal et Erza, malgré des hauts et des bas sont toujours ensemble et ce, depuis un an. Cependant, un soir, alors qu'un nouveau problème se dresse devant eux, le mage tente de prendre, comme il l'a toujours fait, la fuite. C'en est trop pour Titania qui lui donne un ultimatum, avant de tomber dans ses bras, pour une dernière nuit.


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Hiro Mashima** (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie).

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je vous retrouve pour un one-shot (ça faisait longtemps). Attention, je rappelle, il contient principalement du lemon, si vous n'aimez pas en lire, ne prenez même pas la peine de poursuivre votre lecture.

* * *

Erza terminait, avec soin, le bandage qui devrait rester pendant au moins une bonne semaine autour du bras de son ami d'enfance. Il avait eu beaucoup de chances de s'en sortir avec une brûlure, ce soir, il aurait pu y rester et l'absence de Wendy, partie en mission, y aurait sans aucun doute contribué. L'écarlate rêvait de lui faire des remontrances, cependant, en voyant toute la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux, elle décida de se taire. Jellal s'en voulait certainement assez comme cela, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en remettre une couche. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son travail, elle se leva, prit toutes les bandes, la paire de ciseaux, le rouleau de scotch, le désinfectant et les compresses usagées. Elle rangea, parfois jeta avant de rejoindre à nouveau le mage qui avait renfilé son tee-shirt. Il était toujours assis sur la table de la cuisine, le regard perdu sur ce que la fenêtre lui offrait Magnolia. Dans un geste réconfortant, la reine des fées passa ses paumes de mains sur ses épaules avant de refermer ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant. Doucement, elle posa sa tête contre sa nuque et alors qu'elle effleurait de sa bouche sa chaire pour déposer un baiser contre sa jugulaire, l'ancien criminel se leva brusquement, rompant tout contact avec elle.

Erza tenta de faire abstraction du pincement qu'elle ressentit au niveau de son cœur. Ne laissant rien paraître, elle s'approcha à nouveau de celui qu'elle aimait et comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le touche, elle se contenta de se poster devant lui. Le visage du bleu était pâle alors qu'elle pouvait voir toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait étirer ses fins traits. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir aussi démuni, Titania devait absolument lui montrer qu'elle était présente pour lui. Lentement, elle posa sa main contre sa joue droite et lui offrit un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il daigna enfin croiser son regard. Malheureusement, le réponse qu'il lui donna ne fut pas celle qu'elle espérait. Une fois de plus, il s'échappa de son toucher et recula de quelques pas. Si la mage était réputée pour quelque chose, c'était son impatience et même en sachant cela, Jellal continuait de la pousser à bout. Les sourcils froncés, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de faire l'enfant et qu'il utilise la bouche que Mère Nature avait eu la bonté de lui offrir.

 **« Parle-moi Jellal. »**

Sa voix montait dans les aiguës, prouvant qu'elle le suppliait de communiquer avec elle. Après la fin de la guerre contre Zeref et Achnologia, la princesse avait pardonné les crimes qu'il avait commis, lui permettant ainsi de vivre comme il l'entendait. Cependant, vivre était un concept qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir parfaitement. Titania ne lui en voulait pas réellement, après tout, Jellal n'avait jamais vécu pour lui-même, il lui fallait encore un peu plus de temps. La jeune femme avait été heureuse de le voir, deux ans après la fin de la guerre, devant sa porte d'entrée et depuis ce jour, ils étaient ensemble. C'était quelque chose qui s'était fait rapidement et naturellement, comme s'ils avaient toujours été destinés à être ensemble et Erza aimait croire que c'était le cas. Malgré tout, le mage au tatouage couleur sang restait très hésitant et avait beaucoup de mal à se confier, même après un an de relation. Erza ne voulait pas le changer, elle comprenait qu'il ne souhaitait pas systématiquement tout partager avec elle, mais lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle était au centre du problème, elle ne pouvait pas laisser glisser.

Soudain, il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte d'entrée. La reine des fées fronça à nouveau les sourcils, il n'allait tout de même pas partir, si ? Pour autant, elle ne fit rien pour le retenir, tout du moins, pas avant qu'il ait posé sa main droite sur la poignet. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'enfuyait au lieu de lui parler, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il était revenu une semaine plus tard et elle l'avait attendu. Sauf que la patience de Erza avait atteint sa limite. Elle était folle amoureuse de Jellal, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela, fuir au moindre problème n'était pas la solution. Et s'il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter, ensemble, leurs soucis, alors leur relation ne menait à rien. Elle tenta une ultime tentative pour le retenir.

 **« Je te préviens Jellal, si tu passes cette porte, ne prends pas la peine de revenir. »**

L'écarlate ne sut comment elle avait fait pour contrôler sa voix et paraître si sévère et insensible. En réalité, elle avait envie de pleurer et elle avait si peur qu'il parte qu'elle en tremblait. Elle savait qu'elle avait été bête de lui avoir donné ce dilemme, car il était évident qu'il la ferait passer avant ses propres désirs et s'il pensait qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'il s'en aille, alors il le ferait. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il appuyait sur la poignée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses pieds bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle s'élança dans sa direction pour le retenir, oubliant son propre avertissement. Avec force, elle lui saisit son bras blessé et le força à se retourner et à la regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes brouillèrent la vue de Erza, mais elle fut certaine de voir des perles salées dans ceux de son amant. Il avait fait le choix de partir. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans l'ignorance, et si cela devait être leur dernière nuit ensemble, elle voulait le toucher une dernière fois.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle emprisonna son visage de ses deux paumes et l'embrassa passionnément. Jellal ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser et à saisir avec force ses hanches, la collant contre lui. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et en réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche, l'autorisant à jouer avec sa langue, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. La plus jeune pouvait sentir tout son amour dans ses gestes et même si elle n'en avait pas douté un seul instant, son cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque avant de faucher ses cheveux bleus avec sa main droite, avec l'autre, elle gratta légèrement la peau au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale. En réponse, l'ancien criminel grogna tout en resserrant sa prise. À cause du manque d'air, ils finirent par se séparer. Le mage s'éloigna quelque peu, néanmoins, un petit sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses de la reine des fées, ce baiser n'avait pas un goût d'adieu. Il ne partirait donc pas ou tout du moins, pas ce soir.

Erza sentit que les défenses de son petit-ami étaient tombées suite à cette étreinte et elle ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le bombarder de questions. La connaissait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, Jellal s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur son corps, pour la distraire. Il embrassa sa jugulaire, puis sa clavicule, heureux qu'elle ait ôté son armure à la seconde où elle était entrée dans l'appartement. Enfin, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses, la souleva et l'écarlate entoura immédiatement ses jambes autour de son bassin tout en décalant sa tête sur le côté pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès à sa peau. À présent, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire, c'était le questionner, cela attendrait le lendemain, si jamais il y en avait un.

Alors qu'il délaissait sa chair pour trouver la chambre qu'ils partageaient quotidiennement depuis un an, l'écarlate en profita pour embrasser sa pomme d'Adam, sachant que c'était l'un de ses points sensibles. Soudain, il la déposa sur le lit, interrompant ses baisers. Au-dessus d'elle, Jellal l'admira pendant de longues secondes et le regard empli de tendresse et d'amour qu'il lui lança accéléra le rythme cardiaque de la belle. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement qu'elle pouvait sentir son amour parcourir son corps et venir embrasser celui qu'elle lui portait.

Titania leva sa main et la posa contre la joue tatouée du jeune homme qui pencha sa tête de façon à pouvoir épouser à la perfection sa paume. Si seulement il pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle avec des mots et non toujours avec ses yeux et ses gestes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout de suite et maintenant, c'était qu'il communique un peu plus avec elle. Lui en demandait-elle trop ?

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais elle l'avait entendu aussi parfaitement que s'il l'avait hurlé. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle décida de l'embrasser pour le remercier de l'effort qu'il avait fait. Erza ne savait pas comment il avait su ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle était ravie du résultat. Elle rompit le baiser et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cependant, ce qu'elle lut dans ses iris lui glaça le sang. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait pour la dernière fois et lorsqu'il toucha avec douceur tous les traits de son visage, la mage comprit qu'il voulait se souvenir d'elle, même une fois qu'il serait parti. Elle voulait pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, de tristesse.

 **« Je t'aime tellement** , confessa-t-il en lui embrassant le front. **Je veux pas te faire souffrir, mais c'est ce que je fais tout le temps** , se reprocha-t-il, en colère contre lui-même. **À cause de moi, tout à l'heure, durant la mission, tu as été blessée** , déclara le bleu en touchant du bout des doigts l'hématome qui apparaissait déjà le long de son bras gauche. **Je ne veux plus que tu souffres à cause de moi Erza. Ce soir n'était qu'un des nombreux exemples. Je suis nul quand il est question des sentiments ou même en ce qui concerne la vie de couple et je vois bien que ça te fait du mal** , continua-t-il avant de marquer une légère pause. **Laisse-moi partir Erza, si seulement tu me laissais partir, tu serais enfin heureuse. »**

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel la reine des fées tenta d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Alors c'était pour cela. Cet idiot pensait qu'il la rendait malheureuse. Qu'il était bête, _bon sang_! Bien évidement, il la blessait de temps à autre, tout comme elle devait le faire souffrir, c'était le risque lorsque l'on nouait un quelconque lien avec quelqu'un d'autre, l'on s'exposait à la douleur pour mieux apprécier les moments de joie. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'elle serait mieux sans lui à ses côtés ? Toutes ces années, il lui avait manqué quelque chose, il lui avait manqué celui qu'elle aimait et maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin à ses côtés, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Tous les couples avaient besoin d'un certain ajustement, tous les couples avaient des hauts et des bas, certains n'arrivaient pas à se relever, mais eux, ils le feraient. Ils le feraient, elle en était convaincue.

 **« Tu sais quoi ? Faisons un pacte** , déclara-t-elle au bout de longues secondes, interminables pour le jeune homme. **Accorde-moi une nuit, une seule pour te convaincre que tu es celui parfait pour moi, si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre que c'est le cas, alors je te laisserais partir, sans essayer de te retenir. Ça marche ?** Demanda-t-elle en se relevant légèrement de façon à effleurer les lèvres de l'ancien sbire de Zeref.

 **-Ça marche. »** Répéta le plus vieux après quelques secondes de réflexion en l'embrassant, scellant ainsi leur marché.

Prenant son rôle au sérieux, elle s'engagea personnellement à tout faire pour que cette nuit, Jellal se sente comme l'homme le plus aimé au monde, ce qu'il était sans aucun doute. Elle allait le chérir aussi bien grâce aux mots, qu'aux gestes. Elle posa ses mains contre ses épaules et en utilisant la force de ses bras et de ses jambes, elle lefit rouler sur le côté avant de le dominer. Son mouvement fit doucement ricaner Jellal et elle fut satisfaite d'entendre à nouveau son rire au creux de ses oreilles. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle l'embrassa tout en descendant ses mains sur son torse. Elle ne voyait pas les courbes de ses muscles, mais elle pouvait les deviner avec une facilité déconcertante à travers son tee-shirt moulant. Elle continua sa descente jusqu'à atteindre le pli lui montrant qu'elle était arrivé jusqu'à la fin. À cause de sa respiration erratique et de leur mouvements, son haut était remonté un peu au dessus de son pantalon et elle ne se priva pas pour toucher du bout des doigts sa peau pâle. Erza sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et elle fut satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait.

Le plus vieux se releva légèrement et saisit de ses mains rêches son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leur souffle se mêlèrent et leur langue jouèrent ensemble. Le mage maintenait toujours ses joues tandis que l'écarlate ondulait doucement, nouant parfois leur bassin. Des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappèrent de leur bouche et des gémissements furent arrêtés à cause de leur baiser. Alors que Jellal allait inverser à nouveau leur position grâce à la pression de ses mains à présent sur ses hanches, Titania le força à se rallonger en le poussant. Leur étreinte prit fin et elle le surplomba du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, lui montrant que ce soir, elle mènerait la danse. Malgré tout, elle laissa l'ancien criminel prendre son débardeur et le lui enlever, mais alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa poitrine encore recouverte de son soutien-gorge, elle l'arrêta et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, elle parcourut de ses lèvres toute la chair qui lui était offerte, n'hésitant pas à faire des suçons dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Toujours assise sur le bassin de son amant, elle sentait son excitation monter contre son propre sexe. Tout son corps était en feu et même si depuis le début, c'était elle qui procurait du plaisir au bleu, une douce chaleur envahissait son bas ventre. Ils venaient tout juste de commencer les préliminaires et pourtant, elle avait déjà envie de le sentir en elle. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à s'acharner sur la peau de son torse, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur ses épaules pour l'allonger et ainsi avoir pleinement accès à la bordure de son pantalon. Sans attendre, elle la saisit et tira sur son bas pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Ne pouvant totalement l'enlever dans cette position elle dut se relever, sortir du lit et totalement le retirer, elle en profita aussi pour le débarrasser de ses chaussettes. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment le plus érotique qu'ils avaient partagé, mais ils ne pouvaient passer outre cette étape. Encore debout, Erza en profita pour retirer son propre pantalon avant de revenir s'asseoir sur un Jellal qui n'avait pas loupé une seule miette du spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert.

Titania poussa un soupir mélangeant aise et frustration en sentant le membre de celui qu'elle aimait si près et en même temps si loin d'elle. L'ancien criminel passa ses mains rêches sur son dos, partant de son bassin jusqu'à ses cervicales. Au passage, il n'oublia pas de dégrafer son soutien-gorge et avec douceur, il lui ôta les bretelles. Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à sa poitrine, la mage préféra saisir son visage et l'embrasser passionnément, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait si fort que ça la faisait souffrir et elle voulait lui transmettre ce puissant sentiment.

Ils finirent par se séparer et se moquèrent du léger filet de bave qui les noua pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires. Le bleu tenta à nouveau de s'attaquer à ses seins et la belle le laissa faire. Il les embrassa, les mordilla, les lécha, les caressa et les malaxa, sans jamais sembler s'en lasser, alors que l'écarlate mourait sous son toucher. Elle n'hésita pas à balader ses mains dans et à gratter de ses ongles ses cheveux, sa nuque et son dos, où reposait fièrement l'insigne de Fairy Tail. L'excitation monta d'un cran, en même temps de leurs gémissements et grognements. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et leur corps le leur montrait sans aucune gêne.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, Erza profita de ce moment pour appuyer doucement contre le membre dur de son amant. Jellal fut si surpris qu'il hoqueta pendant le baiser et faillit mordre la langue de la reine des fées. Heureuse de sa réaction, elle réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois avec un certain sadisme, à chaque fois, elle se contentait d'appuyer dessus ou d'y déposer une légère caresse et en sentant les coups de hanches que le plus vieux donnait il était évident que ce n'était pas suffisant. En souriant, la plus jeune saisit le membre du bleu qui hoqueta de plaisir et elle admira ses traits se tordre sous le plaisir. Sous l'émotion, il l'embrassa alors que Titania continuait sa douce torture, en variant le rythme et les coups de poignet. Avec force, l'ancien criminel lui saisit les mains, les plaça contre sa nuque et emprisonna ses hanches. Sans attendre, il la souleva avant de l'abaisser contre son sexe, mimant explicitement l'acte qui allait suivre. Humide, l'écarlate gémit dans le baiser et griffa la racine des cheveux de son amant.

Ils ondulèrent contre le bassin de l'autre un long moment encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de plaisir, la première d'une longue suite les secoua. Ils arrêtèrent de bouger et reprirent doucement leur souffle tout en s'embrassant légèrement de temps à autre, profitant des quelques minutes de repos qui les séparaient du deuxième round. Erza fixa du regard Jellal et amoureusement, elle passa la pulpe de ses doigts le long de son tatouage couleur sang avant de balayer de ses doigts sa tignasse.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Sa déclaration ne fut qu'un murmure, mais il l'entendit à la perfection, son regard brillant et son sourire heureux en furent la preuve. Le jeune homme cueillit les lèvres pulpeuses de la belle pour une langoureux baiser qui ne fut brisé que lorsqu'ils furent à court d'air. L'innocence entre les deux amants ne dura pas longtemps car déjà, les mains baladeuses du mage descendaient de sa poitrine à ses hanches, pour ensuite passer légèrement sous son dernier sous-vêtement. Sans attendre, la reine des fées se mit sur les genoux pour qu'il commence à la déshabiller, puis elle se leva totalement pour qu'il lui ôte totalement sa culotte en dentelle.

Dans une prise ferme sans pour autant être brutale, le bleu la fit à nouveau asseoir sur lui. Toujours en position demi-assise, l'ancien sbire de Zeref glissa ses doigts le long de sa féminité et sans perdre la moindre seconde, il la pénétra. Erza gémit en se mordant la lèvre et d'en contre-bas, il apprécia la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Il joua pendant un long moment avec elle, ses deux doigts étaient tantôt dedans, tantôt dehors, il alternait des mouvements de ciseaux avant d'effleurer à plusieurs reprises son clitoris. La belle n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante qui en demandait toujours plus et qui l'embrassait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Dans ce mélange d'émotions, elle sembla se souvenir qu'elle s'était promise de faire passer les plaisir de son amant avant les siens et en ce moment c'était loin d'être le cas. Grâce aux muscles de ses jambes, elle se suréleva légèrement, le plus vieux le remarqua certainement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant de la torturer. L'écarlate sortit enfin le membre dur qui étouffait sous le boxer de Jellal. Sans attendre, elle en caressa toute sa longueur, ses mouvements étaient désordonnés à cause du plaisir que lui procurait celui qu'elle aimait et elle remarqua que les siens le furent aussi après quelques va-et-vient supplémentaires. Ils ne tirent pas très longtemps, puisqu'à peine quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoures jouirent ensemble et en s'embrassant passionnément.

Une nouvelle fois, ils prirent une pause durant laquelle Erza retira totalement le boxer de l'ancien criminel avant de reprendre sa place initiale assise sur ses jambes semi-écartées. En sueur et au septième ciel, le couple se contentant de se caresser avec douceur et une pointe d'innocence. Le plus vieux en profita pour faire un suçon juste en dessous de la mâchoire de la mage et elle lui en fit un sur sa lèvre inférieure. Au bout d'un moment le jeune homme saisit les hanches de la belle et la souleva avant de la rasseoir sur lui et il en profita, par la même occasion, pour la pénétrer. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa des deux amoureux, comme s'ils se sentaient enfin complet. Dans un premier temps, ils ne bougèrent pas, appréciant simplement le fait de partager cette proximité. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent, leur langue jouant avidement ensemble.

Après quelques minutes, ni tenant plus, Jellal donna un coup de bassin, demandant silencieusement à la jeune femme, qui le dominait d'onduler. Erza interrompit leur baiser, posa ses paumes de mains contre ses pectoraux et le força à s'allonger. Grâce à ce mouvement, il s'enfonça légèrement plus profondément en elle et il grogna à cause du sentiment de satisfaction qui l'emplissait. Elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Une fois qu'il fut allongé, Titania se redressa et se releva légèrement, ne laissant plus que le bout du sexe de l'ancien criminel en elle et elle attendit. Bien évidement, elle mourait d'envie de se faire à nouveau pénétrer par le jeune homme, mais elle voulait savoir combien de temps le bleu tiendrait avant de lui prendre la taille et de l'empaler sur son sexe. L'attente ne fut pas très longue et une nouvelle fois, ils ne firent qu'un.

Les deux amants n'arrivaient pas redescendre du nuage sur lequel ils se trouvaient et la suite de leur union fut bien plus floue que les préliminaires. Ils s'embrassaient avidement, Titania ondulait sur celui qu'elle aimait, imposant son propre rythme qui était lent et sensuel. À chacun de ses mouvements, elle faisait en sorte de sentir Jellal le plus profondément en elle. Parfois, ce dernier se relevait légèrement et son sexe explorait ainsi une nouvelle partie de Erza, parfois c'était elle qui se penchait en avant et le résultat était le même. Ils mouraient tous les deux de chauds à cause de l'effort et des différentes vagues de plaisir qui les avaient parcouru si bien qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à respirer correctement. Leur résistance face à l'orgasme était de plus en plus faible à cause des deux qu'ils avaient eu précédemment et bientôt, ils sentirent qu'ils allaient jouir et ceux pour la troisième fois. Cela ne manqua pas et ils se laissèrent transporter par leur plaisir dans un dernier baiser.

Le corps reposant contre celui du mage, la reine des fées n'avait plus la moindre force, si bien qu'elle garda le membre du bleu profondément en elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que son sexe ne fut plus gorgé de sang que le plus vieux lui saisit les hanches pour l'allonger à ses côtés. Épuisée, l'écarlate cacha son visage dans le cou recouvert de sueur de son amant. Ils n'avaient que très rarement fait l'amour de cette manière et autant de fois, mais elle adorait le faire et elle attendait avec hâte le moment où ils le referaient. Sa conscience aurait dû lui rappeler que cette nuit était la dernière qu'elle passait avec celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle semblait avoir disparu. Par ailleurs, leur cœur battaient à l'unisson prouvait à quel point ils s'aimaient et à quel point ils avaient aimé le moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Erza laissa ses paupières se fermer alors que Jellal l'entourait de ses bras musclés et lui embrassait le front en un geste protecteur.

 **« Et si on allait à la douche ?** Lui proposa le plus vieux au creux de son oreille.

 **-Hm. »** Fut la seule réponse qu'elle put lui offrir puisqu'elle avait déjà mis un pied dans le pays des rêves.

Les deux amants partagèrent un bain chaud et se lavèrent eux-mêmes, sachant très bien que s'ils lavaient l'autre, ils étaient repartis pour un nouveau round et ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour cela. Ils s'embrassèrent tout de même de temps à autre, puis arrivèrent, mais difficilement à se traîner jusqu'au lit. La reine des fées retira les draps usagés, mais n'ayant pas le courage de le refaire, elle se contenta de déposer une couverture sur le matelas et d'en sortir une autre pour eux qui leur ferait office de couette. Il s'allongèrent et la belle se réfugia dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et ce dernier la serra étroitement contre lui.

 **« J'ai gagné ?** Demanda-t-elle les yeux clos et la tête reposant sur le pectoral gauche de l'ancien criminel. **Tu seras là, demain matin ? »** Questionna-t-elle à nouveau, malheureusement, elle n'obtint pas de réponse et sombra avant de comprendre qu'elle n'en avait eu aucune.


End file.
